Why can't we be friends?
by Phomma-chan
Summary: Tony has hard time making friends OR How the Avengers eventually moved in. Gen. Kind of songfic
1. Chapter 1

_"I seen you 'round for a long long time_

_I really 'membered when you drank my wine"_

* * *

Tony Stark had friends. He had Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, and hey Bruce stayed over and they did some awesome science experiments that had Pepper worried they'd set something alight again. (Except Bruce left one week ago without much notice, to go to some third world country and doesn't that hurt, being informed by Jarvis that his best science buddy left.) Tony Stark was a master of relationships and friendship and no he's not lonely

Who the hell was he kidding?

It was early in the morning, Tony was busy drinking, trying not to go over the limit while simultaneously not giving a fuck. Thunder struck close but the sky was free of clouds and Jarvis whirred a few seconds later,

"Sir, it seems Thor has arrived on the roof."

Tony, a little tipsy, just waved his hand and took a chug of his scotch, "Let him in."

A few minutes later, Thor came, his eyes searching the ceiling,

"Something wrong Shakespeare?" Thor met Tony's eyes, and then whispered as if someone could overhear,

"I think there is a sorcerer in your tower. A voice guided me to you but there was no one." His eyes were wide and innocent and he observed the room again, "I was not aware you mortals can wield magic."

"That? That's not magic, just Jarvis. Say hi Jarvis."

"Hello, Mr. Odinson, I am Jarvis an artificial intelligence created by Mr. Stark. If you need any help do not hesitate to call on me and I will aid to the best of my abilities."

Thor nodded as if this wasn't wierd which considering his life, probably wasn't.

"So watch'a doing here Goldie? Everything alright in Mt. Olympus?"

"Asgard is doing well, Loki is in a place that even he with all his magic can not escape and will not disturb this realm any longer." There was a hint of sadness in Thor's voice that Tony tactfully ignored.

"Great, good," he took another go at his glass but realized nothing was in it. He felt too sober but at the same time a little too hot. "So…"

"I was wondering, Man of Iron, if you may have room for me in your tower of Stark. I have no other place in Midgard…"

Tony was already telling Jarvis to get a room ready, coming up with a bottle of scotch and stumbling his way to Thor's side.

"You can have any room Jarvis says is free, I have enough space anyway." He struggled to open the bottle but got it open regardless, and toasted to Thor, "Welcome to Stark Tower buddy!" He gave the bottle to Thor and was pleasantly surprised when the man drunk the liquor like water.

"You know I'm going to have to run some tests on you. Think of it as rent."

If Thor knew what he was saying, and what he was exactly implying, he didn't give an out hint. The rest of the morning was spent drinking until Tony felt like puking and Thor booming loudly about his adventures from Asgard with some people called the Warriors Three.

At some point Tony must have blacked out and Thor carried him to his room because by evening Tony had woken up with a splitting headache and the urge to tell Thor to shut up with his loud yelling, which was actually just Thor's booming _normal_ voice which was still pretty loud thank you very much.

When he finally got up, he went to the kitchen to find Thor having a very heated argument with Dum-E. Despite last night's copious alcohol consumption Thor was as loud and cheery as ever, not looking even at least a little under the weather. At that moment Tony decided one day he'll give Thor a hangover, one day, he'd buy a beer company if he'd have to.

"Nay, Mjolnir is not for your claws beast." Thor said backing up to the counter as Dum-E rolled inquisitively forward, "Back I say!" Tony looked around, pop tart boxes by the dozen lay around empty- he didn't even remember having pop tarts in the house- Wipeout was playing in the background, and Dum-E had Thor's cape tied around his main strut.

"I'm going back to sleep." Tony yawned, "Keep it down up here!"


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own lyrics or characters

_"I seen you walking down to chinatown_

_I called your name but you did not look around,"_

* * *

Along with Thor came the wonderful Jane Foster and feisty Darcy Lewis. One day they just appeared out of nowhere and somehow they've been at the tower ever since. Jane was nice, not Pepper level and not bedroom material but definitely science partner material (though not like Bruce, who still hasn't responded, but that's for another alcohol induced day). Darcy was like the daughter Tony never wanted, always popping in and asking for allowances and threatening people with tasters while posting their based bodies on Facebook afterwards.

It was some awful day of the week that started as morning and ended up as lunch by the time Tony and Thor got finished with the day's crazy villain. All in all it was pretty minimal damage (as in Thor didn't rip out an entire street this time), the only reason it took so long was the fact that Dr. Evil had a rip-off portal gun that he didn't really know how to use but escaped through it anyway by sheer luck.

So Tony's about to race Thor back to the tower when Darcy's voice comes through the comm.

"Tony, can you pick up some chinese while you're out? I'm thinking some Pork Chow Mein and egg rolls and Jane wants those little pork buns."

Ignoring that this was a secure line between Jarvis, Tony and Thor only, Tony snorted, "How about no? I'm not your personal lap-dog. Why don't you just order takeout?"

"The streets are clogged, Happy can't get there cause of the blocked roads. You're the only one who can-"

Tony immediately opens his mouth to suggest Thor but then again Darcy convinced Thor that Pop Tarts were worth gold and almost got him to get Tony to buy her new iPods that were way too expensive for the piece of shit Tony can make in his sleep.

"Fine, I'll get your chinese but don't think this is gonna fly next time."

"Love you Tony. Oh and Pepper says she wants the spicy sauce with the shrimp toast."

"Tell Pepper she's getting fat."

Tony was flying through the air for some peaceful moments before his comm interrupted again. Thor's booming voice having the gall to ask for dumplings. Wondering when he became delivery boy, Tony hovered over a semi-ruined Chinatown, cleanup workers and SHIELD agents were spread among the surface like ants and Tony watched with faint amusement as they stopped one by one to look at his marvelous self. He had a half a mind to tell Jarvis to pump up the intro music.

But then the other half thought about why he was here and he didn't want the 10 o'clock news saying Tony Stark was buying takeout because Tony Stark is way above getting his own food because he has people to do that.

…

So Tony eventually got his order down in a little restaurant somehow still open among the destruction. It was when he was walking out, his iron clad arms full of takeout boxes (and how the hell is he supposed to take this back without dropping? He is _not_ walking) that he catches sight of something that makes him double take.

It's Agent but that's not right, Agent died, his precious Captain America cards bloodied and Pepper had cried while Tony's throat tightened and he couldn't really imagine it but his faceplate was up and it sure looked like- Fury was always a shady bastard- there's something filling his chest-

"Coulson!" He would have dashed forward but his arms were still full of takeout so he settled for gliding with repulsor rays. The man he focused on didn't look around but he didn't look at the anomaly that was Iron Man like everyone else did. Reasons and possibilities sprung through Tony's mind, doubts and reassurances echoing in unity as he came closer.

It would be the kind of shit thing Fury would do and he'd bet Coulson had no say-

Landing nearer but not fully going down, Tony found that sadly, while it was a SHIELD Agent it wasn't _The_ Agent. He leaves without another word, carefully juggling the takeout in his arms.

He doesn't notice Agent Phil Coulson, heavily bandaged but otherwise alright, sigh and mutter, "That was a close one."


	3. Chapter 3

"_The color of your skin don't matter to me_

_As long as we can live in harmony"_

* * *

Bruce shows up a few months later, the cold chill of winter slowly seeping in. By that time Foster is a free lancer working in Tony's labs when she pleases, Darcy is more or less a free loader and Thor has learned how to use the toaster without anyone's help.

Tony comes from a week-long meeting in Europe, he's tired and is fully ready to go into his room and not come out until the apocalypse comes again when he pauses on his way to the elevator. There's Bruce being backed into a corner by Darcy.

"So does it grow when," She pauses and wiggles her eyebrow. Bruce seems to not now what to do and stands shocked, his face a mix of confusion and horror.

"I mean everyone's seen your junk on TV so this isn't that big of a-"

"Hey Bruce!" Tony cuts in. Darcy seems a little disappointed at the interruption but just walks off, "I'll find out somehow," She calls without looking back.

"I see you've met the wonderful Darcy Lewis," Bruce still looks uncomfortable as he's steered gently to the elevator and Tony feels sympathy for his brother in Science before he remembers he's been ditched and promptly picks up where Darcy left off.

"So, does it?"

"Does it…?" Bruce asks, who Tony just noticed was a complete mess with his cheap clothing and slightly overgrown beard, smelling like the rain forest and hunched like the hunchback of Notre Dame.

Instead of pressing the button for the workshop, Tony presses for the penthouse.

A strangled noise and a faint blush has Tony looking at Bruce who seems to have remembered his earlier confrontation. He looks at Tony accusingly but Tony just stares innocently back (mostly). The elevator is silent for a few moments, Tony's smile slowly transforming from angelic to devilish.

"We should do a few experiments," The billionaire says after a few moments of staring, "with the Hulk think of it like-"

"No." Tony paused at the firm tone, turning with nonchalance to look at the back of Bruce's head.

"No?"

"It's dangerous Tony, I- I," and Tony has always been claimed oblivious when it comes to other people's emotions but there is no hiding Bruce's shame to the blind, no hiding the quiver of his voice to the deaf.

"I shouldn't even be here."

The silence is thick, but Tony soon laughs it away like there was no reason for it to be there in the first place. It all clicks into place in a way that seemed so obvious if he only stepped back.

"Bruce," Hesitantly, Bruce lifts his head but his pose is still of a monster caged.

"You are not a monster," and Bruce seems like he wants to say something but he doesn't get the chance, the elevator doors open but they don't take notice of it.

"Bruce, you, the other guy, Green Jolly, he is not a monster."

"How can you say that?" Bruce said desperately, whether for assurance or from anger, Tony did not really know.

"He saved me, saved Manhattan," But Bruce seemed to have thought a lot on this.

"A fluke," He said defiantly, his head tilted up, his neck bared and his canines exposed but Tony noted bemused, his eyes a narrowed brown. He seemed so frustrated, so willing to prove Hulk was the bad guy that it wasn't hard to tell that Bruce spent many night-less sleep on this matter. His preconceived notions were crumbling. All he needed was a little push to see the truth.

Tony was always glad to say, 'I told you so,'

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in so long, more reviews help the process.

I'm thinking of doing an Avengers HS!AU but I don't know what classes the Avengers should be? (Fresh, Srs, Jrs, Soph) Any suggestions/wanna Beta?


	4. Chapter 4

_"I'd kinda like to be the President_

_so I can show you how your money's spent."_

* * *

Bruce fitted in quite nicely, as if he never even left. Jane seemed to think Bruce was nice (of course that was after Bruce didn't look like a complete hobo) and that his knowledge of radiation in the stars was very useful. Darcy already had her way with Banner and many more ways, (she seemed to find him cute for some reason and during one incident where the Hulk came out- still don't know what triggered him- Darcy just kept asking him to pose for an Instagram shot (Hulk surprisingly didn't seem to mind as long as there was no flash)).

Thor demanded a celebration for the return of the 'hidden Giant' and Tony, of course, went along with it, Tony still doesn't remember much of the return feast but the broken mugs littering his floor warranted shoes inside for weeks.

As consultant for S.H.I.E.L.D, Tony had obligations to attend the meetings at least once in a while.

At least that was what Pepper said but Tony ever half-listened to Pepper so he was a little late to this one… that started nearly half an hour ago. (Tony wouldn't have come to the first place but Jarvis locked him out (the betrayer) and neither Bruce or Jane would let him back in (His house is full of betrayers) and Thor was doing some Asgardian shit and Darcy was just being plain rude (He is not an old man he is perfectly young, thank you very much!))

He comes in mid-speech given by Fury (which is always the perfect entrance time) and sits down gracefully, two expensive Italian shoes on the meeting table. Fury glares (singular eye) and has the disapproving look all stuck up agents train in but then another late arrival cautiously files in and Tony can see Stars and Stripes (how can anyone _not_ see him) file into a seat at the far end of the overly long table.

"Rogers, back from your tourist trip?" It comes out as a half-sneer. There's something about Captain America that hits on Tony's nerves (their first meeting). It's softer than before (the furrow of a brow, a father regaling stories of a hero that was never true but also too true), but its still and edge to steep and rough to be called a smooth slope, ("_Take away the suit and what are you?"_)

Rogers seems trying for a diplomat position, "Fine," Tony didn't ask that, "I got back a few hours ago."

Tony turns, seemingly dismissive, "Is there any reason Big Blue's here?"

"I'm out of uniform," and he is, just sporting a plaid shirt and slacks, a leather jacket. Tony doesn't really get it.

"And?"

"Call me Steve."

Steve, that's what Aunt Peggy used to say, she never really used his title when she told Captain America stories. Aunt Peggy knew him personally, so it was always Steve while Howard said Captain America or Cap. Echoes of Aunt Peggy's fond but sorrowful voice and Howard's proud obsessiveness, like the Captain was a great invention and a lost love was too close to home that he buried a long time ago.

"Stop getting ahead of yourself wing-head."

Winghead seemed faintly disapproving but didn't comment, Fury was still glaring pointedly at Tony's legs but it was overpowered by Winghead's glare.

"Okay, okay, yeesh, hey if we meet any other villains, you don't have to throw your frisbee around, you could just glare them into submission."

The meeting mostly just disintegrated after that. Ten minutes later and it was rescheduled (hopefully he'd be able to get rid of the betrayers by then), glad that he didn't actually have to really attend the meeting for all he just entered, Tony didn't feel that annoyed talking to Rogers.

"So wanna go out for some food? S.H.I.E.L.D's cafeteria is bound to have bugs in it." Rogers seemed hesitant.

"I'll pay if the prices are to high for your depression's sensibility. I can afford it."

Rogers actually seemed considering, shyly (and fuck how does a man so big simultaneously look so cute) he looked from behind his long blonde lashes, and said, "I eat a lot."

Tony waved it off, he's been living months with Thor and he invited the Warriors Three once. "I can afford it."

Turns out Steve can eat an awful lot, not enough to win against the Warriors Three but definitely rivaling Thor and maybe even Hulk. They're not in any place fancy, an outside café with the perfect view of Stark Tower that Steve insisted on (weird seeing as how Stark Tower is reportedly ugly). The waitress and Steve seem to have a thing but Tony is nothing if not a man who respect other's privacy.

"So what's with you and our waitress?" Tony asked as soon as the waitress left. She seemed to have a special smile for Steve and while Tony was sure she saw through his hastily made disguise of an expensive hat plus sunglasses and tasteless clothing she didn't really seem to be calling the paparazzi any time soon or gush at him for extra tips.

Steve looked at Tony in confusion, a plethora of seconds taking up most of the table's surface.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me, is she your girlfriend?" Steve seemed to choke on something, Tony staring unrepentant at the rapidly more red American flag.

"Spit it out." Steve was slowly returning to his regular pallor but Tony still stared. Grabbing a napkin Steve patted his mouth like an old woman and said, "It's none of your business Stark but no, we are not going out."

"Oh?" Even behind the massive sunglasses Steve could see the raised brow, "But you want to be, right?"

"None of your business Stark."

Tony would've pursued the conversation until it was a fiery pit of 'don't go there' and 'just shut up,' but the waiter, a different one this time, asked if there was a problem and really, the paparazzi has had enough fodder to last them a lifetime (Pepper claims). So he best not do something rash.

"No problems here." The rest of the meal is mostly watching the serum do its work and when the bill comes, Tony pays without a fuss. This time the waitress Steve was obviously sharing secrets with earlier takes the bill.

"So, how's the 21st century treating you capcicle?" Steve still doesn't rise to the bait, instead, replying noncommittal.

"Need a ride? I can drive you back to your place." Tony was browsing on his phone and paused as Steve said sure.

Trying not to sound put on, he was the one who offered, Tony took the driver seat, "Where you live? Hellicarrier?"

"No," Steve shifted in his seat, seemingly afraid of touching something important. "Brooklyn, I have an apartment."

The drive was filled with ACDC and when Steve screamed to stop over the volume Tony was sure he was mistaken.

"Where is it? Down the road?" Tony made a big show of looking back and forth when in reality Tony was honestly befuddled, 70 years of civic duty can't possibly amount to the small ass apartment they're in front of. There's wanting a small, nice place to relax and there's this claustrophobic mess.

"Tony, sit down, it's right here."

Tony took one look out the window and shivered, his hand automatically went to the gear and put it in drive.

"Tony-!" The car went into a precarious U-turn

"Rogers, for the safety of your old mind, put your seat belt on."

"Where are we going?"

"To the ugliest building to mar the Manhattan skyline, and by that I mean the most beautiful, wonderful, most technological skyscraper on the planet. Deal with it."

There was some type of reference there, Steve knew, but it wasn't like he'd understand this new century for a long while.

They arrived in Stark Tower's garage (The Stark was gone, just an 'A' left, Steve didn't know if it was coincidence that Stark hadn't replaced the letters or on purpose but it made a strange feeling in his gut) and for lack of better things to do, Steve followed Tony to the elevator. He was on his phone through the ride and when the doors opened Tony left without a second thought but then again Steve needed all his attention to focus on the floor.

It was sleek, nothing like what Steve's earlier homes had, it was spacious and obviously equipped with the best brands. Steve had no idea where to sit or to stand, most of this stuff must cost more than what it took to fund the Super Soldier project.

Tony still hadn't said a word, Steve cleared his throat, "Tony why did you bring me here?"

Tony blinked, then looked up from whatever he was fiddling with. He looked as if he was surprised Steve was still there.

"Oh, yeah, welcome to Stark tower, pick whichever room you like, Jarvis'll have your stuff in by tomorrow."

Steve chose the latter confusion.

"Jarvis?"

But then Thor's booming voice reached their ears.

"Captain!" Thor said mightily, his exuberance slightly muffled by the Pop Tart in his mouth, crumbles flew everywhere but Tony didn't seem to particularly mind.

"Thor!" Steve's face became even more shocked and curious, "You're back from Asgard?"

"Aye! Loki has been left to jail in a magicless dimension, do not fear. Anthony has offered me home here in Midgard and I accepted."

"That's great big blonde, you can give short blonde a tour. Have you seen Bruce?"

Thor chewed loudly on his Tarts and gave a minimalistic shrug, "Last I have seen Bruce was doing some experiments with Jane."

"Dr. Banner is here?"

"Good, I need to talk to him about some new ideas he's got about the Hulk. Give Winghead a tour will you?"

The next morning dawned science. Jane, Bruce and Tony were having an impromptu lunch break.

"I saw someone in the kitchen this morning trying to make coffee." Jane said because science was fun but science all the time was way too much, "Was that Captain America?"

Bruce looked inquisitively at Tony, he never really saw the Captain since the invasion nearly a year ago and last time Bruce checked, Tony and Steve were still biting at each other's throats.

"He moved in yesterday. You should've seen where he was living before then, it was a fucking Hell hole. I mean, I don't think even Dum-E would've fully functioned in there and all he needs is a fucking charger." Tony took a swig of his coffee and sighed, "He better be grateful to me, I mean I'm fucking amazing."

Jane rolled her eyes, "No argue here."

"Is he all moved in?" Bruce asked, the Captain was never very harsh and he would be useful to some experiments.

"His stuff's arriving today. Jarvis?"

"Yes, sir?"

"When's Winghead's stuff coming?"

"E.T.A. 20 minutes sir."

Jane looked thoughtful for a second, "We should help him move in."

Bruce had no qualms about it and soon, too soon, Tony was approaching Rogers again. Going into the garage found Rogers with a single duffel bag and nothing else.

"Okay no, where's your stuff?" Tony said, eyes narrowed, because seriously, if the moving guys messed up on this, he was going to have a talk with some of them.

"This is it." Rogers didn't seem uncomfortable with the statement, rather plaintive. "Nice to see you Dr. Banner and-" He turned to Jane, all wholesome American charm, "May I ask who you are?"

Jane seemed to not really get into it like she did with Shakespeare but was obviously wowed.

"Dr. Foster, call me Jane."

"She's Thor's girlfriend." Tony said flippantly, "Now where's your shit capsicle? Not everyone has free time."

"This is it." Steve said lifting the very small duffel bag.

"No."

"No?"

"That's what he said when Thor and I showed up." Bruce said dryly.

"Alright everybody, let's get in the car. Where's Thor and Darcy?"

Apparently, Thor refused to go shopping for confusion of shopping customs (Apparently he broke most of the appliance aisle and ate most of the Poptarts aisle without buying) and Bruce for obvious reasons; since Bruce was prude to use Tony's credit card for anything but science and Thor still didn't know the wonders of eBay and Amazon, it turned to a shop for all.

Steve was just glad the focus was split in three. Jane was trying to convince Thor that he didn't need the bear skin and Tony was trying to talk Bruce into buying a little more for himself while the woman in the glasses, Darcy, she introduced herself with a not-so-ladylike smirk, was asking him some questions. They were innocent enough but there was something about that said polite but dangerous.

"So, you're really the original? From the 1940s?"

"Yes, ma'am." Steve said, still looking around at the new things this century had to offer, so many brands, so many things people really didn't need but purchased. They passed by the electronics and Bruce seemed interested while Thor and him looked way off.

"I don't know if that's sweet or offensive." Darcy looked contemplative for a few seconds.

Steve didn't know how to respond and decided to break Tony and Bruce up in their apparent fight over electronics and how Stark could build Bruce a better foot massauger from scratch in his sleep.

In the end Tony bought everybody something extremely expensive and Steve didn't know what to do with all his art supplies and new clothing that actually wasn't tight. To be fair Bruce and Thor didn't seem to know what to do with what they came home with that wasn't electronics and food .

Looking around his room that was getting a little cluttered compared to his old apartment, Steve didn't know what to think about Tony. He's a millionaire, he had the money but he also didn't have to show Steve the advancements in technology as they walked through the store, didn't have to explain the many differences in brand, didn't have to offer a home. Didn't even have to go along the shopping trip, but maybe he was avoiding work? Or trying to prevent another Thor incident?

Steve's hand grazed over the thick paper Tony insisted on buying him, specialized for painting if Steve ever wanted to take it up. It would've cost a fortune in the 1940s.

A knock on the door and Tony's head pops in, a wife beater with the Arc Reactor faintly shining through.

"Hey Capsicle, it's movie night. Are you in?"

"Movie night?"

"Ever since Thor moved in we've been trying to acclimate him into the middle earth ways. You in?"

Steve felt a semblance of a smile cross his face. "Sure."

* * *

P.S. I still haven't seen Iron man 3, I'm a fucking disgrace.


	5. Chapter 5

_"You work for the CIA_

_Wouldn't have you in the mafia"_

* * *

Tony did not know much about the last two Avengers except Natasha was a dirty liar and Hawkeye was a good shot. He hasn't seen Fury's little spies much since the invasion but word (hacking) has it that they came back from some undercover mission in Moscow.

They were in the training room, all the other agents were observing them, Natasha did a neat spin trick that executed far too smoothly to be nothing but a step in an old dance. Seemingly more from body memory than anything else, Clint dodged and did a little one-two with his arms that didn't miss his target, or at least where his target was. Natasha was three feet away by the time the punch was fully delivered but Clint didn't look shocked, merely used his momentum to get even closer in a surprising amount of time.

Tony clapped, the agents fleeing as if they weren't meant to be there and judging by the way Natasha was watching them with her eyes, they weren't exactly invited.

"Stark, what can we do for you?" Clint asked good-naturedly. He didn't seem to be really sweating despite how long he must've been sparring Natasha for the crowd to gather. Or did everyone know when they sparred? Must not be good for spies to be constantly monitored, their work will never flourish otherwise.

"It's not what you can do for me," Tony says, doing a bad imitation of Fury's voice. "It's what I can do for you."

A glance shared between Legolas and the man-eater full of things no mere mortal can ever comprehend.

"And what is that?" Black Widow finally says, her tone curt but Tony can hear the curiosity. Her lips drawn back and her eyebrow raised but there's no mistaking the amusement in her face, almost like Natalia except she was a disguise in a pretty skirt and Tony knows the difference now.

Clint is somewhat of an outlier, Tony knows near nothing about him but Thor has told him of the archer trying to block his path to Mjolnir. Has seen him after the fall of Loki in the brief time before they all split up but never really spoke but Tony is nothing but generous (he's working on it) and this seems like a good time to practice generosity.

Plus something tells him from the way they look at each other that Natasha won't move in without Clint and vice versa.

"Would you like to move in?"

Clint, as it turns out, was a good choice. The man is a comedian in the making in the way that you actually laugh _with_ him. He works good with the Hulk (genuine surprise) and somehow gets Cap to kind of ease up (that stick will always be up his ass), plus is already practically Natasha's shadow, Thor's banter buddy _and_ he doesn't make too much of a mess.

Clint is god sent.

Except for the fact that he likes to get in the vents and sometimes tease and test people a little. He keeps eating the peanut butter and drinking from the carton as well. Then again Thor's been drinking from the carton for a long time.

With the team finally moved into (the official, Pepper's had the paperwork finished for months, she said when Fury confronted Tony) Avengers Towers, it was only inevitable that after a year of mostly silence AIM agents try to terrorize the town in search of some magic item.

After months of living with each other, sparring practices gone by, movie nights and science experiments, dividing chores, drunken parties that led to cuddle fests that led to hangover hell, it was no understatement that they swept the park with the agents and anything else that came along their way for a long while (except their arrogance got the best of them, never let your pride fool you, but that's a story for another time).

"How did we get so lucky?" Clint says looking at the rest of their team as if awed by the simple act of Tony talking to Steve about electronics (they're on first name basis now, hallelujah, finally), or Thor cuddling with Jane, or maybe the slightly fond look in his eyes is from Bruce sipping tea, casually listening as Jane explains the harder part of astrophysics to him.

And because Clint already knows that Natasha doesn't have an answer and that in her private thoughts she was already asking it, they say nothing, and join in.

In the end it was Darcy. Darcy who figured out the most twisted, diabolical plan Nick Fury could ever have come up with.

* * *

One more chapter left!


End file.
